O Roubo
by Juli-chan
Summary: O Kenshingumi é chamado para uma missão especial, deixando Kaoru sozinha ... O que poderá acontecer com Kaoru? * Revisada* ^^"


Oiee!!! Resolvi organizar esse fic ( tava muito confuso *igual a mim*) Espero que gostem!  
  
Disclaimer - Este fic não pertence a mim (eu apenas traduzi (hohoho) e adorei *.*) Ah! Rurouni Kenshin não pertence a mim (também) .  
  
Boa Leitura!  
  
O Roubo by Lesly tradução Juli-chan  
  
A ....chís!!!!!!! Mou....- Com que diabos fui me resfriar justo hoje! Kaoru estava sentada na sala de jantar em frente a uma taça de chá quente. Era uma noite de início de Primavera, e o clima até então era calmo, os meninos (Kenshin e Yahiko) tinham saído cedo. A polícia havia pedido ajuda ao Kenshin-gumi pois tinham acontecido vários roubos em casas do centro de Tokio e não podiam dar conta dos ladrões.  
  
---------------------FLASH BACK------------NOITE ANTERIOR------------------- --------  
  
Enviado da Polícia : Por favor Himura-san necessitamos de sua ajuda, não podemos dar conta dos ladrões e cada vez está ficando pior, já saquearam 12 casas, as 9 primeiras foram assaltadas quando não havia ninguém nelas, por um tempo os ladrões observam a casa e quando asseguravam que não tinha ninguém entravam, mas nos últimos 3 casos havia gente dentro das casas, na décima estava a empregada, que a amordaçaram e golpearam, na onze se encontrava um menino de 15 anos na qual o golpearam até ficar inconsciente e o pior foi a última, somente encontraram um menino de 7 anos e sua avó, ambos se encontram muito grave na clínica de Dr. Genzai não se sabe se poderão sobreviver, sobre tudo avó, já era muito velha. Nem a empregada nem o jovem querem decidir nada pois tem medo de que os assaltantes pudessem voltar, e necessitam de ajuda, acreditam saber onde será o próximo ataque, mas não podemos colocar muitos oficiais, porque então suspeitariam e talvez já não poderíamos prende-los, mas com sua ajuda ..... talvez ....  
  
Kenshin : Daijoubu, Torimaru-san, irei com você a casa e ficarei dentro assim não suspeitaram de nada. Não tem com que se preocupar.  
  
Yahiko : Hai!!!! Kenshin e eu nos encarregamos de tudo.  
  
-----------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------  
  
Kenshin lhe havia deixado preparado toda uma jarra de chá e comida suficiente para ela. Tinha ido cedo para preparar a emboscada e conversar com os donos da casa. "Assim que agora esse moleque(O.o) e Kenshin me deixam aqui, eu poderia ter ido, não estou tan, tan, tan, .....chís !!!!!!!!!!!, mal........e esse crista de galo também tinha que ir. Mou!!! Bem, o melhor será que eu me acostume, minha cabeça está me matando, mmmm, e acredito que tenho um pouco de febre.....Mou!!!!! Como odeio ficar resfriada....e justo HOJE!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru se levantou pesadamente e se dirigiu a porta principal, "Espero que esses dois não demorem demais .....a chís!!!!", pensou." O melhor será assegurar a porta". Logo se dirigiu a seu quarto e se deitou sobre o futon, caiu rapidamente dormindo. "Por fim, tomara que não seja tarde, e não lhe façam nada de mal....." Kaoru caiu no sono em pouco tempo, enquanto em outra parte da cidade de Tokio.... Três sombras se deslizavam entre as ruas....  
  
Ladrão 1: Pensam que somos idiotas, como se não suspeitamos que estão esperando por nós....  
  
Ladrão 2: Foi boa idéia passar por policial e perguntar ao garoto....o idiota acreditou em tudo e nos o contou o plano....  
  
Ladrão 3: Sim...foi boa idéia. Assim que o ruivo com aquele X não é tão inofensivo como pensávamos...se parece só um menininho, realmente não creio que ele seja Battousai como disse o menino acho que ele nos enganou.....  
  
Ladrão 2: Eu tão pouco acredito, porém ainda assim tem o toque de recolher da polícia, não podemos nos arriscar....  
  
Ladrão 1: Porém está não é a única casa em Tokio , podemos assaltar qualquer uma .... somos três, o não? Ladrão 2: Sim porém.....ainda assim...  
  
Ladrão 3: Hêin olha essa lindeza......isso é um dojo né? O que faz uma preciosa encarregada de fechar as portas???  
  
----A chís!!!!!!!  
  
Ladrão 3: E enferma!!!!! Aposto que está sozinha....  
  
Ladrão 1: És muito bonita...  
  
Ladrão 2: Estão pensando o mesmo que eu?? Entramos e roubamos a casa, assim salvamos desses policiais que não tem que se meter conosco, além de....talvez possamos brincar um pouco com a mulher não? Os três ladrões começaram a rir, se aproximaram sigilosamente da porta e a romperam com uma espécie de pata de galo( pé de cabra ), revistaram os quartos para ver se tinha alguém mais, até que estivessem completamente seguros de que só a mulher se encontrava dentro.  
  
--------- No centro da cidade----------  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko e Sanosuke se encontravam dentro da casa que supostamente irá ser assaltada.  
  
Yahiko e Sanosuke estavam estirados no chão, completamente aborrecidos.  
  
Yahiko: Diabos.....nunca pensei que esperar por ladrões fosse tão cansativo, é que não pensam em chegar nunca??  
  
Sanosuke : Sim... eu pensei que haveria mais ação...poderia ter ficado na cidade apostando, ou aborrecendo a Megumi....kuso!!! Que tédio , Hei Kenshin, e tu??? Não está cansado disso???  
  
Kenshin : Oro?!?  
  
Kenshin estava sentado apoiando-se contra a parede, com a espada cruzada em sua frente.  
  
Kenshin : Bem...é algo monótono...  
  
Sanosuke: Demônios Kenshin, talvez teu corpo esteja aqui, mas tua cabeça está no dojo né? Jo-chan, está bem, um resfriado não mata ninguém.  
  
Yahiko: Hai, e tudo isso por culpa da busu, se não tivesse me perseguindo ontem a tarde, não tinha caído na água de sabão, não? E foi culpa sua em querer me perseguir toda molhada ... Seria raro se não tivesse adoecido.  
  
Kenshin: Demo...Yahiko....se não a tivesse chamado "tagarela chorona" não creio que tu tivesse sido perseguido ....hoje de manhã ela não estava nada bem, tinha febre...  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin...se queria ficar ao lado dela o que poderia acontecer , aposto que Jo-chan tinha gostado que cuidasse dela e que a acalentar-se com um pouco de teu calor-samurai.  
  
Kenshin: Ororo!???? Sano???!!!!  
  
Yahiko e Sanosuke começaram a rir...enquanto que Kenshin estava tão roxo como seu gi. Em pouco tempo sentiram o murmúrio de vozes que se aproximavam da porta, os três se posicionaram imediatamente em guarda. O murmúrio agora era mais alto, porém não eram os assaltantes, mas os donos da casa que voltavam da reunião que tinham ido. O plano que tinham traçado com os donos da casa, era de avisar que sairiam esta noite, e assegurar que não regressariam antes da meia-noite. Já havia ocorrido o rumor, também de que a casa ficaria sozinha. Enquanto os policiais estariam rondando a intervalos de 15 minutos. Assim somente o Kenshin-gumi esperava dentro a chegada dos ladrões, que tinham tempo de sobra para entrar e roubar tudo que desejaram. Mas de alguma maneira o plano tinha fracassado. Os donos da casa estavam decepcionados, isso queriam dizer que tudo tinha sido por nada .... ainda assim estiveram agradecidos com o Kenshin-gumi por ajudar a policia, e por isso tinham preparado um lanche para os três homens. Sanosuke estava encantado, talvez não teria ação, mas pelo menos tinham boa comida e bebida grátis. Yahiko também estava aproveitando tudo, e comia tudo que podia. Os donos da casa eram pessoas ricas, e não repararam em gastos. Kenshin seguia preocupado. Comeu um pouco e tomou um sake, mas sua mente seguia em outra parte.  
  
Sanosuke: Oie Kenshin... porque não vai ver Jo-chan? Yahiko e eu podemos ficar aqui está noite se os ladrões decidirem atacar, embora eu não creio.  
  
Yahiko: Sim Kenshin, os donos da casa disseram que está tudo bem, e há muita comida, pode levar algo para busu.  
  
Kenshin: É sério não se meteram em problemas ?  
  
Yahiko e Sanosuke (com cara de meninos bons): Nós ???!!! Não!!!!! Como pode!!!  
  
Kenshin duvidava que ambos iriam se comportar bem, porém por outro lado estava preocupado com Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: Bem, então nos vemos pela manhã, Ja ne!  
  
Sanosuke: Agora sim Yahiko, vamos atacar esse belo banquete!!!  
  
Yahiko: Cla mñm ro mñm , o mñm que tu mñm dizia mñm (glup).  
  
Sanosuke: Como!!! Nem se quer esperar-te que ele fosse?  
  
Yahiko: Se mñm, de to mñm da mñm manei mñm ra mñm ele ia mesmo.  
  
Sanosuke: O mñm po mñm bre está mñm louco mñm pela Jo mñm chan mñm.  
  
Yahiko: mñm Aa mñm.  
  
Kaoru dormia tranqüilamente quando de repente algo a despertou; ao abrir os olhos viu um rosto desconhecido perto dela, quis gritar, mas antes de poder viu uma enorme mão cobrir sua boca. Porém Kaoru não ia se render tão facilmente, já sobreposta de seu primeiro sobressalto, flexionou o joelho e golpeou o homem que cobria sua boca em um lugar não muito agradável. O homem se agachou de dor. Kaoru se pois imediatamente em pé, e se dirigiu para a porta, mas tinha ali outro homem que a tapava (a porta), Kaoru se deu conta da situação, tinha dois homens em seu quarto, e não pareciam ter boas intenções. Kaoru pega do chão a jarra de chã e atira no homem que estava na porta, o homem não pode se esquivar da jarra que lhe deu em plena cara, proporcionando pequenas feridas que começavam a sangrar. Kaoru correu pelo corredor, mas um terceiro homem estava chegando. Este a segurou pelo braço. Kaoru usou seu braço que estava livre e golpeou o nariz do homem, mas antes que ele a tivesse soltado o primeiro já havia se recuperado e se aproximou por trás e a segurou pela cintura, o segundo homem se aproximou também, e entre os três estava Kaoru. Kaoru tentava soltar-se mas os três homens eram demasiados para ela, os três a arrastaram de volta para o seu quarto, a encostaram com força no futon, um deles rasgou um pedaço da yukata de Kaoru usava e com esse pedaço a amordaçou . Outro homem se havia colocado entre as pernas de Kaoru, evitando que ela se movesse. O primeiro homem (o que havia amordaçado) tomou o resto do pedaço da yukata que tinha na mão e atou as mãos de Kaoru. Agora Kaoru estava a sua total disposição.  
  
Ladrão 1: ( com a cara sangrando por culpa da jarra e segurando as mãos atadas por cima da cabeça de Kaoru) Jóia, olha o que fizeste com minha cara.  
  
Ladrão 2: ( sentado entre as pernas de Kaoru): Assim que a senhorita era uma desobediente , já ira ver como te ensinaremos a ser mais obediente( enquanto ele descia uma das mãos que acariciavam as coxas de Kaoru)  
  
Ladrão 3: (sentado ao lado de Kaoru e com o nariz ainda sangrando): Mmmm eu creio que vamos nos divertir muito...não é preciosa???(Ao mesmo tempo sua mão acariciava o rosto de Kaoru, baixando pouco a pouco por sua bochecha até o seu pescoço para logo chegar a seus peitos). Kaoru tentava se soltar, mas era impossível, tentava gritar mais com o pano dentro de sua boca só lhe permitia fazer pequenos ruídos. Estava assustada, realmente assustada, e totalmente indefesa. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria ao ver os três homens tão perto dela. Podia sentir mãos em suas coxas, mãos em seus peitos, e ela não podia fazer nada para evita-los. Kaoru agora estava aterrorizada, o homem que sustentava suas mãos atadas estava agora querendo tirar sua roupa que ainda permanecia. Por mais que Kaoru resistia e se movia de maneira para que ficasse mais difícil Sabia que era muito pouco para dete-los.  
  
Ladrão 1: Olha, agora está chorando!...pobrezinha...verás como dentro de pouco tempo será MUITO feliz... Uma lágrima solitária percorria o rosto de Kaoru , incapaz de fazer algo para se defender. Enquanto sentia uma mão que antes havia estado em cima de sua coxa, agora se aproximava lentamente de sua parte mais privada.  
  
Kenshin dobrava a esquina muito perto do dojo, tudo estava silencioso, as ruas estavam desertas. Ao chegar a porta do dojo viu que estava aberta, e tinha sido forçada. Kenshin ficou mirando a porta por alguns segundos, antes de uma palavra sair de seus lábios. "Kaoru..." Utilizando toda a velocidade que contava em um único segundo quando chegou a entrada da casa, e de outro par de segundo chegava ao quarto de Kaoru, quando abriu a porta entrou em estado de choque. Um homem estava segurando as mãos de Kaoru.... outro lhe tirava a roupa ... e outro estava sentado sobre ela ... sobre SUA Kaoru. Enquanto ela somente podia emitir ruídos de protesto e frustração. Kenshin nunca tinha se sentido tão furioso, nunca tinha desejado tanto fazer dano a alguma pessoa como nesse momento, em um instante seus olhos viraram dois pontos azul-dourado e com uma voz incrivelmente fria disse: "Soltem-na". Quatro rostos se viraram para a porta, nenhum deles havia escutado algum ruído, nem passos nem nada, e agora tinha um homem na porta. Dois dos ladrões se levantaram, enquanto o terceiro, o que estava sentado sobre Kaoru segurou fortemente as mãos dela para evitar que ela se movesse. Os outros dois ladrões miraram dos pés a cabeça o homem de baixa estatura que estava parado em frente a eles.  
  
Ladrão 1: Nossa mas se é quem queria nos preparar uma emboscada para nós ... é quem dizem ser battousai ... eu não acredito.  
  
Ladrão 2: É somente um homenzinho fraco ... não me digas que está é tua mulher ... pois é preciosa ... e estávamos a ponto de brincar com ela, é melhor que você vá embora e não nos amole ou realmente irá lamentar. O segundo ladrão sacou uma faca que levava escondido. Kenshin os olhou, seus olhos emitiam um brilho âmbar.  
  
Kenshin (com a voz fria): Vem.  
  
O ladrão avançou contra Kenshin, mas em um instante este estava estirado contra a parede desmaiado,se não haveria sido por que a espada de Kenshin tinha o fio invertido estaria morto em um instante.(o.O) O segundo ladrão se atirou contra Kenshin. Nesse momento uma nuvem cobriu a luz da lua, Kaoru somente viu um brilho na escuridão, quando a luz da lua voltou a iluminar o quarto, pode ver o segundo ladrão inconsciente sobre o piso de seu quarto. O olhar de Kenshin voltou então ao terceiro ladrão que ainda estava sentado sobre Kaoru, mas agora um olhar de terror se via em seu rosto.  
  
Kenshin: Acredito que não me escutou na primeira vez ... solte-a.  
  
Kaoru não tinha visto Kenshin tão furioso, nem sequer quando lutou contra Saitoh no dojo. Este era Battousai o retalhador. Kaoru esta assombrada, mas não assustada, sabia que Kenshin nunca a machucaria. Sentia mais curiosidade do que medo. O homem não sabia se movia-se ou não, estava paralisado, lamentavelmente para ele nesses momentos Kenshin não era o homem paciente que parecia ser. Em realidade somente o fato de vê-lo sentado sobre SUA Kaoru, sem se mover era o suficiente para enfurece-lo ainda mais. Kenshin: Já que não entendeu por bem , vai ser por mal... Em um segundo o homem estava cuspindo sangue no outro lado do quarto, a espada de Kenshin tinha golpeado o peito, lançando-o para cima, para que logo Kenshin acertasse outro golpe no mesmo lugar do peito com uma força impressionante, no qual com isso o homem foi jogado contra a parede. Mas não tinha cortes, se não o homem estaria morto com o primeiro toque da espada. O homem caiu inconsciente depois disso. Logo Kenshin baixou os olhos para olhar Kaoru, podendo vê-la com as mãos atadas, quase sem roupa, com a mordaça ainda atada em sua boca, seu cabelo revolto e uma lágrima ainda corria por sua bochecha. Kenshin voltou sua sakabatou e de um corte cortou as ligaduras das mãos de Kaoru. Kenshin se sentou ao seu lado e gentilmente retirou a lágrima que rolava pela bochecha de Kaoru. Mas os olhos de Kenshin ainda não tinham trocado, ainda tinha um brilho âmbar. Kaoru se sentou lentamente.  
  
Kaoru ( começando a chorar novamente e enterrando sua cabeça no gi de Kenshin ): Ke... Ken ... shin ... Kaoru não se importou nesse momento se Kenshin tinha os olhos azuis, amarelos ou cinza. Ela só queria se sentir salva outra vez.  
  
Kenshin se assombrou com a reação dela, pensou que ela se assustaria em tê- lo tão perto, sobretudo no estado em que ele se encontrava, mas ao escutar- la chorar em seu peito, somente pode levantar os braços e abraça-la com eles as costas de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin ( com seus olhos voltando ao tom normal ): Shhhh, já passou, já não tem mais com o que se preocupar .... shhhh, onegai não chores.  
  
Kaoru afastou um pouco o rosto do peito de Kenshin, somente o suficiente para que pudesse falar. Kaoru ( entre soluços): Su ... sumimasen Kenshin. Kenshin se assombrou ... por que se desculpava? Por que Kaoru se desculpava?, essa eram as perguntas que percorriam em sua mente, Por que?  
  
Kenshin : Doushite?  
  
Kaoru: Por te preocupar, por não saber me defender sozinha, por te fazer lutar quando já não desejava faze-lo, por ....  
  
Kenshin: Dame! Não é tua culpa ... como poderia ser? Kaoru-dono, como poderia se defender? Eram três homens, e tu estava desarmada, e doente. Isto não é tua culpa, é minha culpa. Eu devia ter prendido esses homens e em vez disso somente coloque tua vida em perigo outra vez. Quem deve se desculpar sou e, que tenho trazido tantos problemas a tua vida ...  
  
Kaoru ( predendo seu choro surpreendida pelas palavras de Kenshin ): Iyé!!! Isso não é verdade. Porque tu que tinha que prende-los?? Por acaso todos os ladrões são de tua responsabilidade, não pudia saber que vinham , né? E em todo caso, tu me salvaste de ... de ... - sem querer Kaoru se corou, só de pensar o que estava a ponto de acontecer se Kenshin não tivesse chegado ... Kenshin também entendeu, por um momento seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, muito gentilmente se levantou do chão, e se dirigiu aos três homens inconscientes. Um por um começou a tira-los do quarto de Kaoru. Quando Kenshin saiu do quarto arrastando o primeiro dos homens. Kaoru se levantou e se cobriu com uma manta. Kenshin já regressava com o segundo quando a viu de pé e já vestida.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoro-dono poderia conseguir uma corda? Creio que o melhor será amara-los e entregarmos a polícia de manhã cedo ... Kaoru concordou e se pois a buscar algo para amara-los . Depois de algum tempo os três estavam ainda inconscientes e amarados na árvore que se encontrava em fora do dojo. Kenshin lhe tinha contado tudo que havia ocorrido na casa que supostamente ia ser roubada e também que Yahiko e Sanosuke iriam ficar lá até o dia seguinte. Ambos entraram na casa, e Kenshin preparou chá para ambos. Kaoru estava olhando o chão quando recebeu a bebida aromática ,na qual começaram a tomar em silêncio. Depois de um tempo sem que nenhum dos dois falasse, Kenshin por fim quebrou o silêncio. "Kaoru-dono .... posso lhe fazer uma perguntas?" Kaoru se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz de Kenshin, o olhou e sorriu, "hai, que ocorre?"  
  
Kenshin: Quando cheguei ao teu quarto, e vi os três homens, não pude controlar minha furia, e sei que notaste .... demo, tu ... não ... tu ...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? Não entendo tua pergunta, mas se não me conta, ao lutar eras mas battousai que andarilho, é isso?  
  
Kenshin: Hai ... demo .... tu .... bem ... tu não...  
  
Kaoru ( perdendo a paciência ): Eu o quê Kenshin, não entendo! Kenshin não parava de olhar o chá que tinha em suas mãos .Mas queria saber, tinha que saber "Tu não ... tu teve medo? ... de ... mim?  
  
Kaoru estava assombrada, agora pensava nunca sentiu medo.  
  
Kaoru : Eu ... não ... Não, não senti medo de você, porque deveria ter tido??? Battousai o Rurouni segue sendo Himura Kenshin né? Por que haveria de ter medo? Na realidade o único medo que tive quando passei nas mãos desses três. Mas pudesse te conter bem, estava muito furioso, percebi (ruborizava intensamente e baixou a cabeça a olhar o chá que ela trazia nas mãos): Sabes? ... eu creio que o battousai não voltará a não ser que tu desejes ... e definitivamente não poderia nunca temer-te, Kenshin ..... nunca poderia temer a ti ... Kenshin havia deixado de olhar seu chá para olhar Kaoru, estava assombrado, suas palavras ainda soava em sua cabeça Battousai o Rurouni segue sendo Himura Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin também se tinha dado conta, ao lutar contra os três ladrões realmente havia desejado mata-los, como haviam se atrevido a tocar em Kaoru? Mas em nenhum momento perdeu o enfoque, sabia que não ia mata-los, sabia que isso não solucionaria nada ... agora era diferente ... realmente poderia controlar o Battousai ? Ou o melhor disso .... realmente battousai queria deixar de matar??? Podia ter matado eles... tinha sido muito fácil ... mais não o fez ... por que ... não quis ? Kaoru olhava Kenshin, podia notar facilmente que muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça nesse momento, estava pensando em algo muito sério ... E não pode deixar de sorrir, ao parecer que battousai já não mataria mais , voltou a ser andarilho, senão pelo seu próprio desejo. Kaoru se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin ... Daijoubu? Kenshin girou a cabeça para olha-la, a luz da lua caiu graciosamente sobre Kaoru nesse momento, dando um estranho brilho em seus cabelos negros.  
  
Kenshin (sorrindo ao concordar): hai Kaoru-dono ...., daijoubu, não tem nada pra se preocupar .... ao mesmo tempo levantou uma mão e retirou um pouco do cabelo de Kaoru que cobria seu rosto, convertendo o gesto em uma terna carícia. Kaoru se surpreendeu .  
  
Kenshin (pensando): Talvez, sim, talvez seja verdade, talvez o battousai já não queira mais matar, e definitivamente o rurouni já não queira mais vagar ..... assim que outra vez somente eu Himura Kenshin, Kaoru .... sim, é um bom momento .... para viver .... junto da pessoa que mais quero .... uma nova oportunidade ....  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono?(sua mão tinha voltado a segurar sua taça de chá ): posso fazer outra pergunta?  
  
Kaoru (ainda assombrada ) : Ha ... hai Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin (sorrindo): Kamiya Kaoru, sessa não pode oferecer nada mais que a sessa, não é assassino, e não é andarilho, somente a Kenshin, a Himura Kenshin. Mas se tu aceitasse .... ser minha esposa, juro que viverei cada dia do resto de minha vida somente para te fazer feliz.  
  
Kaoru estava num estado catatônico, não podia acreditar no que os seus ouvidos haviam escutado, "Seria febre??" pensava, "talvez um belo sonho?" Não entendia por que de pronto sua visão se embaçava, para depois sentir suaves gotas de um líquido cristalino percorrer suas bochechas. Kaoru não podia parar as lágrimas, levantou sua mão para tentar calar seus soluços, não recordava ter se sentido tão feliz em sua vida.  
  
Kaoru ( sem deixar de chorar): Ken ... Kenshin ... Hai ...claro que sim, não quero nada mais Kenshin, somente a ti, você todo, o mal , como também o bem, claro que quero me casar contigo, claro que sim. Kenshin se aproximou e a abraçou com seus braços, ao vê-la chorar, pensou que havia se equivocado todos os sentimentos de Kaoru tinha por ele, por um momento ele deixou de respirar e seu coração parou, somente relaxou quando por fim Kaoru começou a falar e somente então voltou a respirar. Sabia que estava apaixonado por ela fazia algum tempo, mais o medo de que talvez a lastimasse sem querer não permitia que se aproximasse, porém agora por fim tinha entendido, por fim podia relaxar-se, por que sabia que de qualquer modo, ainda que se perdesse uma batalha e somente battousai agora tinha certeza, de que ele nunca, jamais, faria algo que pudesse por sua vida em perigo. Kaoru apoiava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Kenshin, enquanto que Kenshin fazia o mesmo mas sobre o cabelo dela; estiveram assim por um bom tempo. Logo Kenshin se separou um pouco dela, com sua mão direita pegou suavemente o queixo de Kaoru e lhe deu um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios. Kaoru estava surpreendida, Kenshin não se afastou muito dela ao romper o beijo, seu braço esquerdo ainda segurava sua cintura, e sua mão direita nunca soltou seu queixo. Desta vez foi Kenshin o surpreendido, em um rápido movimento Kaoru voltou a juntar seus lábios com os dele. Desta vez Kenshin não a soltou, e ambos aprofundaram no beijo por um tempo. Se separaram somente por um segundo antes que Kenshin inclinasse um pouco a cabeça para voltar a beija-la, mas desta vez o beijo foi diferente, pouco a pouco o beijo deixava de ser gentil para tornar-se uma ação mais apaixonada. Kaoru sentiu a língua de Kenshin dentro de sua boca, era uma sensação muito estranha, mas deliciosa, e não tardou em colocar sua própria língua com a dele. Kenshin não podia pensar, sabia que o que estava fazendo não era correto, sabia que tinha que esperar, sabia que a mulher que tinha em seus braços era tudo que ele desejava, isso ele sabia, e mais que o saber, o sentia. Mas seu único pensamento agora era que por fim poderia toca-la, depois de tanto tentar calar seu coração, depois de tanto dissimular suas emoções, por fim tinha algo que realmente desejava, e simplesmente não podia prender- se. Foi Kaoru que cortou o romântico momento. O braço de Kenshin ajustou o corpo de Kaoru com o seu, tentando sentir o que o pano evitava. Kaoru, tinha enfiado seus dedos nos cabelos de Kenshin, quando sem que nenhum dos dois desejasse tiveram que deixar de se beijar devido a um estrondoso espirro. A "pequena" interrupção de Kaoru em relação a Kenshin , de pronto se viu que as coisas estavam se sucedendo rápido demais. Respirou profundamente, tentando recobrar o autocontrole. Por outra parte Kaoru estava se maldizendo do seu bendito resfriado "justo agora!!!!! justo agora!!!! Não posso ... não posso olhar-lo nos olhos outra vez ... o que vai pensar de mim agora??? MALDITO RESFRIADO!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin voltou a se aproximar com uma taça de chá na mão "Daijoubu Kaoru- chan?" O "chan" parou um tempo nos pensamentos de Kaoru, levantou a cabeça lentamente para olhar um sorridente Kenshin que nesse momento lhe oferecia uma taça de chá. Kaoru não pode evitar e sorriu ...  
  
Kaoru (tomando a taça de chá que Himura lhe oferecia) : Daijoubu. Arigatou.  
  
Kenshin : Kaoru-chan, o melhor seria se fossemos dormir, me encarregarei de guarda o que falta, amanhã será um dia longo. Irei cedo a delegacia com os três ladrões, depois podemos entrar em acordo sobre o que desejo fazer. Kaoru: O que deseja fazer??  
  
Kenshin: Hai, sobre nosso casamento de gozaru. Kaoru com os olhos brilhando de emoção : "haiiiii, quero muitas flores coloridas ao redor do dojo, tenho que falar com a Tae sobre a comida, e mandar cartas a Kyoto para avisar a Misao-chan e os Oniwabanshuu, também escrever a Hiko-san aposto que ele gostaria de vim. Tenho que falar com o monge para se encarregar da cerimônia, e de preferência que fosse antes que a primavera terminasse, isso nos dá mais ou menos .... Um mês e meio ... sim será o suficiente .... flores de cor violeta, também azul, alguns bouquês com sakuras, que combinam com as flores, sei onde consegui um kimono necessário, tu também precisa de roupa nova, também Yahiko, e por com certeza Sanosuke, suponho que será o padrinho né? Ayame e Susume levarão flores nos cabelos, e ... Kenshin ... Kenshin!!!! Kenshin estava estirado no chão, com os olhos em espiral "Orororororororoooooo". Ambos foram dormi pouco depois disso.  
  
---------No dia seguinte-----  
  
Era mais ou menos 11 horas da manhã, Sanosuke e Yahiko caminhavam pelas ruas de Tókio em direção ao dojo. Ambos tinham tomado um café da manhã MUITO bom. Os donos das casas do centro não continha reparos. A primeira coisa que notaram ao chegar foi a porta, tinha sido forçada. Ambos se olharam e entraram correndo até o recebedor.(o.O) Ali estavam sentados Kenshin e Kaoru, um em frente do outro, com a mesa entre os dois, ambos estavam escrevendo o que pareciam ser cartas, e pareciam muitos concentrados nelas por que ao parecer nenhum dos dois notou a presença dos recém chegados. Ao menos isso pensaram.  
  
Kaoru (sem sequer levantar-se da mesa nem parar de escrever): Yahiko, Sanosuke .... ajeitem essa porta imediatamente.  
  
Sanosuke (com gotas na cabeça) : Hey Jo-chan que diabos aconteceu aqui???  
  
Um tom roseo cobriu o rosto de Kaoru, mas os dois recém chegados não o notaram, ela se disponha a contestar quando Kenshin a interrompeu.  
  
Kenshin: Nada de gozaru ... A noite vieram uns ladrões para roubar o dojo, por sorte cheguei antes de que podessem roubar alguma coisa, hoje cedo os levei a delegacia. Me deram uma recompensa de gozaru ka. Depois pode ver um suave suspiro de alivio sair do peito de Kaoru, na qual sorriu ternamente sem que nem Sano nem Yahiko o notasse.  
  
Yahiko: QUE!!! E eu não estive para ajudar?????  
  
Sanosuke: Che!!!! Mierda!!! E eu que necessitava de ação!!!! Puderia ao menos ter esperado que eu voltasse antes de devolve-los a polícia, ao menos os teria golpeado um pouquinho.  
  
Yahiko: Não é justo, tudo é culpa do Sano!!! Tu me obrigou a ficar naquela casa!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Que eu o que??? Será que tens problema de memória Yahiko-CHAN???  
  
Yahiko: A quem está chamando de CHAN!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, já terminei. E você?  
  
Kenshin: Hai, já terminei a minha também, as levarei ao correio agora mesmo, Kaoru-chan. Ambos estavam começando uma luta quando a ultima palavra do Kenshin os parou no tempo.  
  
Sano e Yahiko: CHAN?????  
  
Kenshin voltou a vê-los, Yahiko estava trepado sobre a camisa de Sanosuke, enquanto que ele tentava saltá-lo e joga-lo no chão, mas os dois tinham ficado como congelados.  
  
Kenshin: Hai, de gozaru .... Sano, Kaoru-chan e eu vamos nos casar, me alegraria muito se fosse meu padrinho ...  
  
Sano e Yahiko : .....................  
  
Kenshin: Sano?? Yahiko???  
  
Kaoru: O que aconteceu?? Sano e Yahiko: ....................  
  
----- 15 minutos depois na cozinha do dojo Kamiya-------  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin até que horas acreditam que ficaram ali fora como espantalhos ???  
  
Kenshin: não sei de gozaru, mas ao menos ninguém tentaram roubar enquanto os vêem ali...  
  
Kaoru: Sim, mas... quem vai ajeitar a porta??  
  
Kenshin (com gotinhas na cabeça): .... que... quem??  
  
Kaoru: Sim ... QUEM ....  
  
Kenshin: A luz do sol nasce quando te ver preciosa Kaoru-chan  
  
Kaoru: A luz do sol não vai ajeitar a porta ...  
  
Kenshin (suspirando): Hai de gozaru.  
  
Kaoru: Se me beijas ... não a ajeita. Não passou um segundo antes de Kaoru terminasse a frase, e ambos já estavam submergidos em um beijo .... ninguém recordava já a porta.  
  
OWARI  
  
Gomen Ai mas eu tinha que fazer isso ^^" Tava muito confuso Um abraço A Madam Spooky e a Daí ^^\/ E Kaoru Himuramiya Um cheiro Hohohoho (endoidei de vez ) Juli-chan Deixem reviews por favor * com os olhinhos brilhando * - Ai amo o kenshin - Ops! 


End file.
